


Dream of Ice and Fire

by Hypomone535



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Inspired by A Song of Ice and Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:24:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypomone535/pseuds/Hypomone535
Summary: This smattering of words were the lines that launched a very big ship.





	Dream of Ice and Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This smattering of words were the lines that launched a very big ship.

Something inside of him wasn’t satisfied. He rose, he ruled, and he went to bed beside a beautiful woman… And yet he ached.

A desperate emptiness had filled his being when he’d learned the truth of who he was. Not a bastard. Not a Stark. Not a brother.

In his chambers his eyes shared the darkness with the night. It’s extended void felt like death, cold and relentless.

When he did find sleep, he was tormented. The dead came to him and the men he’d killed with his own hands. Robb would ask him questions and Catelyn would tell him to leave. You don’t belong here, they would whisper incessant.

There was always fire. Hot and red and eager for his life. Burning, leaving behind blackened skin. He would swipe at the ash and shake it away. And always he was left, reborn again, to endure the same fate over and over.

Why? Why? He would shout, crazed to the nothingness around him. Why do I not burn? And yet I can’t stand the feel of the flame?

And then… The blue eyes would appear, somewhere near morning, after his body was spent and his guard was down.

Her soft voice would whisper, stirring a sweetness he’d thought had passed.. A brother and son you may no longer be, but the ruler of the realm entire. My king, you are the sword in the darkness, you are ice and you are fire.


End file.
